Fruits of Love
by Somewhat Sentient
Summary: Raito recieves a mysterious text from Ryuuzaki, aka L, and the events that follow are anything but what he'd expected...


**Disclaimer: For those of you reading this, feel free to flame. Doing steamy yaoi is a first-try thing for me, so, I really want to know how bad/good it is. Gratias, omnes! Thanks to BFG-sensei for introducing me to Death Note and encouraging me to write this - you know who you are. Also, for Death Note readers you should know this, but I'm using Raito instead of Light and Ryuuzaki instead of L. Rated M for sexual references, meow.**

**SPOILER: L's name. Though you'd never learn it in the manga anyway. It's only in the guidebook (and Wikipedia) but I digress! It is a spoiler anyways.**

_Come to this address._ I memorized the street name and number, my feet already coursing through pavement and cement. Ryuk was behind me, a smile on his face. I winced and turned away - shinigami really shouldn't smile. It was as if he already knew the answers to the questions giving me a massive migraine. Why would Ryuuzaki send me such an urgent text? We'd fought some idiots at my college before, so it must've been a bad situation. He could have been chloroformed and then kidnapped, the text serving as a ransom note. I crossed out that possibility in my head; no, then there would've been a price in the message. Ryuk moved positions and hovered to my side, farther up enough so then I could see him out of the corner of my eye. "Why bother if it's something terrible? You'd be done with Ryuuzaki. No more substantial threats to Kira, right?"

"Shut up. You know that there would be loose ends. How about whoever had taken him or hurt him? They'd know he sent me a text message. Don't you think somebody would find out and wonder why I hadn't gone to help him?" I acted as if I were confident with this excuse, but that was all it was. An excuse. Satisfied, the death god went to a stand and stole an apple while I paused to catch my breath. My feet were already doing things on their own. Take a right at the next corner. Go straight, then duck into the alley. Stop two blocks to your left. Panting, I burst into the building without checking my whereabouts or thinking of a logical plan. This was silly. Ryuk knew that as well as I did. I had no reason to be sweating and sprinting to the address sent to my phone, no reason to help Ryuuzaki if it was needed. He _was_ hunting me after all.

People stared wide-eyed at me, some halfway through eating a burger or dunking a nugget in sweet-n-sour sauce. Narrowing my eyes, I looked at the all too familiar fast food sign and I thought for a second I was going to go into cardiac arrest. Why was I in a McDonald's? I heard somebody calling my name. First it was faint, and then it got louder and louder, until somebody moved in front of me and Ryuk began to laugh obnoxiously. "Raito-kun, I'm glad you came." The baggy eyes and messy hair were enough of a cue. If I wasn't a suspect of being Kira, I would've strangled the head investigator right there.

"You texted me to come to a McDonald's."

"Yes. You don't like McDonald's?" I didn't bother to answer his question. When I looked down at the sorry piece of meat in front of me, I pushed it aside, and began snacking on the fries instead. Ryuuzaki seemed like his unsettling self, with happiness that seemed too fake. He was probably concentrating on my actions. _Really? What could he learn from how you eat your fries and sip your soda? _After a few minutes, he began eating too. I couldn't help but watch him. The way he dove into his burger and he drank his Coke. It interested me, despite it's similarity to watching paint dry. "You know, I really was in trouble there." He licked some spare salt off his pinky and wiped his hands on his sweats. I offered a napkin.

"How so?"

For the first time, he smiled in front of me. It didn't seem fake or forced to me. To a normal human, his smiles would've seemed natural, but there were always these hints of plastic which brought reality back into me. I remember how my own dad had once told me that Ryuuzaki smiled when he said he would catch Kira. I wasn't on the force then, but he said it seemed truthful. And a slight bit unnerving. Which was the case with this one - except it felt a good unnerving. Like when your foot falls asleep and shoots electricity up your limbs. "I was short on money. Good thing you came. Could you pay them?" The bedhead opened up his wallet and shook it to emphasize. I stand corrected - that is an evil smile. Eerily like Ryuk's.

Leaving a twenty on the table, I finished up my meal and waited as Ryuuzaki left for the bathroom. After a few minutes, I looked around and took his wallet. _His license, it should be in here. _Searching through it, I pulled out credit cards and old receipts, photo booth film and bottle caps. How much stuff did he just pick off of the floor everyday? Taking notice of where everything belonged, I unzipped a pocket and went through other random junk he'd kept. Strangely enough, I felt it was a tactic. Whoever bothered searching his wallet would get frustrated easily and give up. Well, most people would. If their life wasn't potentially at stake. Which mine was.

_No license._ Of course, he wouldn't risk the chance of having his name on something. And he probably wouldn't have his real name on it anyways. Sighing, I took his library card and stuffed it into my pocket. I wouldn't leave the wallet to have no fruition. Taking a piece of cardboard off of the box our fast food came in, I copied everything on the card front to back and compared the two cards. He wouldn't notice the difference unless he went looking through there himself. Tapping my fingers against the hard wood of the table, I checked my watch. It had been almost thirty minutes since he had gone into the bathroom. I tried to imagine all of the different reasons why he would still be in there. Then I decided against it.

Standing, I went into the men's room and looked around. "Ryuuzaki?" He answered with a moan. Oh God, he couldn't be having constipation, could he? I inched away and took hold of the handle behind me. It had been a bad idea to come in looking for him from the start. I would seem clingy and childish. It had only been thirty minutes..._Excuses. Why would it matter if I had seemed clingy or childish? I wasn't dating him._ The idea made my mind flush of all logical thoughts. I went towards the stalls and knocked once on each. Ryuuzaki seemed to get louder and louder, and soon I found him. "Can I come in?" All that was coming out of the stall were groans and disturbing sounds. _He is a guy, so there's no need to be shy._ The stall was unlocked, so I opened it and stepped inside. Ryuuzaki was leaning on the wall, grinning ear to ear like an idiot.

"Took you long enough." Clenching my fists, I was about to hit him until he was disfigured when his hand tilted my head. Ryuk was gone, eating apple dippers outside while waiting for us to get out. I couldn't remember why I had walked in or what I was doing before I heard him speak those four words. When I felt his cold, and long fingers touch my chin I shivered, scared and a bit intimidated. He had this look in his eyes I couldn't define, something which didn't strike me as the regular Ryuuzaki. I tried to shrink back when I saw his eyes laughing, thinking he was going to hit me. No, instead he did something a whole lot worse.

He kissed me.

I struggled in his grip, arm snaking around my shoulder and pulling me closer. I didn't know what to do. I was beginning to worry about how dirty my mouth was. What if while we were kissing a piece of fry came loose or something and choked him? Of course I couldn't even begin to think in a straight line, all sense gone from me. I hadn't once inquired about the strangeness that was the fact my _enemy_ was kissing me. The man who wanted me dead. All I could do was melt in that kiss and paw at his back longingly.

Ryuuzaki wasn't gentle. He was so fast like a tornado, except minus the devastation. He was kissing me in a hungry way, teeth grazing my lips until I felt a drop of blood simmer on my tongue. Then he forgot about asking for entrance and just dove into my mouth, prying my lips open with his soft tongue. I bumped against metal, slinking down to the floor. He followed. It was disgusting. Wasn't it? We broke apart for seconds, and I let out a startling moan. I covered my mouth in surprise, my confidence and arrogance shattering as the strange man peeled it away and began again. My chest was heaving, head tilting back and tongue trying to keep away from his. This was supposed to be gross. With his tongue...I felt my face flush.

Where had the regular Raito gone? The malicious Kira I'd put on for so long, the one who wanted to rid this world of pestilence. All this new Raito wanted to do was be buried in Ryuuzaki's kiss and die with his touch. I moaned into Ryuuzaki's mouth, my entire body heating up as he played around with my hair. I wanted to touch him. I wanted to play with his hair, too. Raising my hand, I was struggling to keep it up. His kiss was sending me to heaven and then throwing me down from the clouds with no energy left. His tongue was roaming around my mouth, looking for mine. We touched for a second and I flinched, then his wrapped up mine.

My entire body buckled, and I was swept into the french kiss, feeling gross but ecstatic beyond belief. We entwined tongues, and when we broke apart I was embarrassed to see a string of saliva tied us together. I was panting, probably looking the same way I had when I arrived in the restaurant but for a completely different reason. I turned my face away from him, ashamed I'd let him see this side of me. I'd kissed Misa before, but never had it ever felt like this. And she was the _opposite gender_. I hadn't felt longing for more, wishing he hadn't stopped there and just continued. Now all my coldness, that block of ice that built a wall around me had thawed out and melted along with all common sense. I wanted Ryuuzaki.

He turned around I saw him take of his shirt. _Holy..._"This...this is a bathroom!" Ryuuzaki turned around, his shirt still hanging on his elbows. I had to lower my eyes so then he wouldn't see the lewd expression on my face and I wouldn't see his chest. I tried not to pay attention to the little tent our interaction had made. "Well, this is a public bathroom, and I, I don't think that that's something you...well, that is..." I stammered, trying to force the thought out of my mind that Ryuk was behind me and had seen the entire thing. That would only make me more flustered. Dammit, I was already flushed enough! Ryuuzaki, a detective and introvert, had cornered me in a men's stall and kissed me. In some part of my mind, I was upset at the notion. _How unromantic._

_"_Hm. I see." He put back on his shirt and extended a hand to me. I accepted it, and felt my knees give in immediately. "I knew you would be the girly type when things got down to it. I have a sixth sense for that." He gestured absently at my shaking legs and I swallowed roughly. Girly? I was a serial-killer. There was no room for girliness between plotting my next assassination and arranging all my pawns into place. "Do you want me to do that princess hug thing? Fine, but don't give me that look. It kills the mood." I took the frown off my face and followed him out of the bathroom, following Ryuuzaki to a hotel, most likely another one of his residences.

We both scurried inside, rushing so then we could continue immediately. Within seconds we were in the room. He dropped his wallet. Took of his coat. I did the same. I sat warily on the bed, his hot breath soon trailing down my neck and making my hair stand on end. It was a tease, and I just wanted him to kiss me. He whispered nothings into my ear, and licked it. I'd always wondered why anyone would want a person's tongue in their ear, but now I knew why. I shivered and said his name softly, any dignity I had for the old Raito gone with the wind. I had told Ryuk to go keep an eye on Misa and make sure she wasn't anywhere near the area. It was a false paranoia - I just wanted him away so he wouldn't be watching. This wasn't free entertainment after all. My lover - was he my lover? - trailed sweet kisses down my neck, leaving hickies I would probably have to cover up in the morning. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure, no, pleasure born from pain.

Sighing, we both threw our clothes off and hid under the covers, feeling completely isolated from the world and happy because of it.

* * *

><p>I was the first to wake up, Ryuuzaki still sound asleep at 5 o'clock in the morning. I put on his shirt, the smell of cologne and cherry soda smothering me. My entire body ached to go again, replay the entire day, but I had more things to do. Something had been bothering me ever since we stopped and drifted into sleep, haunting my dreams when I could've been thinking about what we'd do in the morning. Ryuk was already by my side, not saying a single thing while I sifted through the hotel drawers and Ryuuzaki's jacket. I turned to look at him, his face gentle. He really was a fox in sheep's clothing. Looking so innocent when he'd done all those things to me last night...I felt my body roar up with hormones as I thought about it. <em>Think about Misa. Misa. Misa.<em> I felt the euphoria leave me and let out a drawn out breath. I kneeled to the ground, taking Ryuuzaki's wallet out again.

Of course there wouldn't be anything plain out obvious, but something happened last night. While we were panting and sweating all over the bed, right before Ryuuzaki left the room to shower. We'd had a conversation which I knew had to do with this wallet.

_"Ryuuzaki, who are you really?"_

_"Tough to explain, Raito-kun. Sometimes, he he, I have to remind myself. That's how tough it is."_

Inside his wallet there were two things which bothered me but I had forgotten about as soon as I went into the bathroom. One, a part of the wallet seemed overshadowed by something. Two, that something was most likely the same material, as the shadow was nearly impossible to see. Flipping the wallet inside out, I ripped off the pockets and found a hidden pocket. My hand was already shaking, afraid that any second Ryuuzaki would wake up and know. He would just know that I was Kira. Taking the piece of paper, I felt my eyes widen. On it it said in shaky handwriting _I am L Lawiet. _The same sentence was repeated over and over again, as if Ryuuzaki was making sure that it was him. Quivering, I tried to think about it. Did Ryuuzaki really have such low esteem? Memorizing the name, I put the note back into the wallet and taped up the pockets I'd ripped out. It was a messy job, but by the time Ryuuzaki realized what was going on, he be...

I pulled on my clothes and opened the door quietly, being silent on until I was a couple floors below the room. Then the air around me seemed to spark with tension, and in fear that the entire lobby would light on fire I sprinted out of the hotel and towards my house. I didn't have to be there to do what I had to, but I'd rather do it there than somewhere dirty like an alley. I'd feel like I was disgracing my lover- Ryuuzaki. Pounding through the sidewalk, I felt my eyes prick up. A single tear rolled down my chin and onto my open palm. Tears? I couldn't seriously be crying. Wiping my face, I bottled up the odd feeling and pounced through my door. Dropping my keys on the floor, I said a hasty greeting to my mother and sister and ran up the stairs.

Once I was inside my room, I took out a scrap of the Death Note and a pen. I wrote in English, in cursive so then it'd seem nicer. More like a farewell to the infamous L than a death sentence. _L Lawiet._ The conditions of death...heart attack during his sleep. I counted the seconds that went by, and when I was sure the deed was I done I went over to my bed and tried not to cry. Why would I cry? An enemy. Ryuuzaki was an enemy. No matter what had happened last night, if he could've, he would've done the same thing to me if he knew the truth. It was nothing to bawl my eyes out over, nothing to feel guilty or like a betrayer over. It was nothing. _Nothing._

And for the rest of the night, I couldn't sleep. But it wasn't because I'd killed the man who actually had made me seem human again. It was because something was keeping me up, more like someone. Hovering near my window, holding a plump red fruit in his hand was a devil clad in black and a smile. That grotesque and disturbing smile of his, laughing his heart out while I buried my face under my pillow and tried to fall asleep thinking of what I always did. What criminal I would kill next. Who would be the next to be condemned by the new god, Kira the hand of judgement? That grim shinigami was engulfed by his mirth, and the last thing he said to me that night followed me wherever I went for the rest of my life.

"So these are the fruits of love, eh Raito? Well, although you probably already know this, I'd much rather have a nice apple than the bittersweet romance everyone squeals over. Don't you think?"

**Okay, BFG-sensei is probably going to kill me once she's done reading this. So, while you flame me or start writing your own fanfic or try to beat a boss in a Mario game or whatever, I'm going to go find a place to hide and something to shield me from my sensei's wrath... :P**


End file.
